RE: Birth
by 67Sexy-Whales42
Summary: I had to remind myself every day: "You are not human. Your feelings are not real. You are not in pain. You are not sad. You are not scared. You are not human," and it burned me on the inside, every word of it stronger than before. I just wanted to get out, but when I did, it was never the way I wanted to go. T for violence, a bit of horror and, in theory, some romance later.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story (with a shnazzy lil temporary picture)? Wut? Whatthefrickiswrongwithme.**

**Even worse, I really, really like this one. **

**Wut.**

**Bit of violence in this one. You've been warned! Oh jah. And I don't own Vocaloid er whatevz.**

**RE:**_** Birth**_

Chapter 1: The Boy in the Bubble

Rin POV

It was nighttime. That's the thing I remembered the most. It was nighttime.

It was nighttime, and it was very clear outside. I remembered staring at the city lights through the pink haze of the glass I had never been outside of. The room was very spacious. The windows were very large. The lights were very pretty. And it was nighttime.

I remember two men coming in. They were men because they scared me. Women didn't scare me. They scared him but they didn't scare me. He didn't scare me, though. He was just a boy. I was just a girl. But we were the same, so he didn't scare me.

The two men touched something and suddenly I was outside of the glass. He wasn't, though. It was dark outside. The glass was the only light in the room, that and the city, but it didn't make much difference. It was so far away.

I had never been outside of the glass before. It was orb-shaped. I didn't know that from the inside. He was still in there, too. I tried to call out to him, because I was scared and he was the same as me, so he didn't scare me. I had never used my voice before, so it came out strained and robotic. He didn't respond to me, so I called again, but he still didn't move. The two men took me away, and I think I screamed. I probably did. I would have screamed now so I think I screamed then.

That was the last thing I remembered from then. That and it was nighttime. It was nighttime for a long time after that, too.

I had to remind myself every day: "You are not human. Your feelings are not real. You are not in pain. You are not sad. You are not scared. You are not human." They told me to tell myself that and they told me it would work, and for a time, it did. Sometimes I had good days. Sometimes I believed those words. But I also remembered the other things they told me:

"You are a highly advanced android, part stem cell research, and part computer technology, but as long as you continue to eat and sleep, your body will behave as if it is totally human. You will grow like a human, feel like a human, function like a human. If you stop eating, you will no longer grow or feel emotions and pain, and android mode will activate."

These were the exact words of the woman that spoke to me. She was memorable, blonde hair stretching down her back and piercing blue eyes. I never said those words out loud, though. Something told me it would be bad if my observers knew that I knew what she said.

My observers were the humans that had been doing experiments on me for the past eight years. I was only a child when I was taken away, but because I had been eating and sleeping, I was older now. Sometimes I wondered if he was eating and sleeping, too. I missed him. I was the same as him. Sometimes I would try to convince myself that we could talk through our minds. He would be asleep a lot, but sometimes when he was awake we would talk. I imagined asking him his name, and it would be Len because my name is Rin. Sometimes I imagined us being two halves of one mind. I imagined what he would look like and sound like. I hoped we would stay as close as we were before we had names. Then my observers would tell me that my next experiment was ready and I would have to go and pretend that I never talked to Len.

I pretended that I didn't remember him because they didn't want me to.

I pretended that I didn't have the capacity to _lie_.

There was a time when I was satisfied with my life as a science project. I had convinced myself that I was designed for the sole purpose of undergoing experiments not fit for actual human subjects. Experiments… that were designed for rats, not people.

For the first two years they had my thoughts on monitor. Everything I saw, felt, had an opinion on; all of it was documented and analyzed. Then, they started using the computer that made up half of my brain to implant thoughts into me. I knew that the thoughts were implanted because they sounded unnatural and synthesized, not quite how my human brain imagined things. I would have conversations with the computer. It would psychoanalyze me and score my productivity. Sometimes it motivated and encouraged me, and I was happy for the week that it did that, but mostly it mocked me. Criticized me. I was never fast enough. Never strong enough. Never good enough.

And it was painful.

Then, one day, the voices stopped. It was quiet in my head. It had not been quiet in such a long time. That was the day that I started to become unsatisfied, the day that experiments stopped being enough. I was plagued by pain and boredom. That was the day that I learned I could lie. That was the day that _we_ started talking, and he was the one that started to convince me I was better than an animal. Whenever we talked, he'd say to me, "You're not a pig. You're a human being. They can't treat you like a pig."

There was a time when I believed those words. Two more years passed of positive experimentation. But words were empty things. My final four years were designed to break me.

Two years ago my biological age was just fourteen. Fourteen was such a small percentage of what my existence would span across, but it didn't matter. It was awfully cold that particular morning. I never liked cold mornings. Nothing good ever came from cold mornings. My observers would come into my room, smiling at me. Well, not actually in my room. They looked at me through a glass window, their white coats blending into the walls with only the clipboards that they held denoting that there were people there at all.

By this time all humans scared me, every time I saw them. Men and women; they were all the same. I put them under the umbrella term: humans. Whenever humans were around, it was never a good thing.

Next, two humans in blue scrubs with masks came in, wheeling in a long, stainless steel table, half of it covered with their favorite toys. I would bite my cheek to hold back the tears as another human wheeled in an I.V. and stuck the needle, ungracefully, into my wrist.

I… had never told anyone about the experiments, not even him. I kept them in the back of my mind, because they came to me in flashbacks and once they started, the worst parts were on an endless loop.

It was so cold. I didn't know what they put into me to make it so cold. It was unbearable. I lay there, helpless and immobile on the table, stimulants being pumped into my system so I wouldn't go to sleep. I wasn't allowed to sleep on the cold mornings.

Scalpels.

Electricity.

Carving.

Screaming.

Blood.

Shocks.

Syringes.

Burning.

Cutting.

Needles.

Blood.

Sewing.

Tearing.

Shaving.

Staples.

Blood.

Glue.

Sweat.

Tears.

Blood.

Saliva.

Vomit.

Blood.

Pain.

Blood.

Over and over and over and over and over and over again.

They sliced my tongue, made incisions on every part of my body, carelessly letting my own fluids drip into my eyes. And after each round of torture, they injected me with a drug that burned like fire and made me regenerate, so they could start over with a clean slate.

Len… he… heard me screaming during that time. He was scared for me and asked me what was going on.

I couldn't tell him, explain to him at all. I would accidentally send him images, though. There were bright lights and blue-faced men with blood on their cheeks, acting like they did this just for fun. He asked me who they were and I couldn't tell him because speaking at all would let him into all of the horror. I couldn't let him see that. Nobody needed to see that. I was protecting him, even though he was only a figment of my imagination.

It was a rare day. I woke up and it was not cold. There were no people standing over me, waiting for me to awaken so they could cut me open and rearrange my insides. It was only me, my room, and an open door.

There was no way that this door could be open; not in a place like this. There was no way that I would be allowed outside of this room. This had to be a test. I sat up, detaching the nodes from my body that monitored my sleep. I stood and silently stepped out of the room, tugging nervously at the edge of the white gown that I wore whenever I was allowed to stay dressed.

The halls were empty. I slapped myself to see if this was a dream. (I always had very sensory dreams when I slept, but I had decided early on that slaps would never hurt in my dreams, so I wouldn't lose track of reality. It worked for me.) I started walking down one of the long, identical hallways, praying to come across an exit sign. It was still too quiet. It didn't feel right.

I saw the swish of blonde hair around a corner ahead of me. I stopped, dead in my tracks, before slowly inching forward.

Too fast for me to react, she grabbed me, holding her hand tightly over my mouth. She forced my head to look down the direction of the hallway.

She only said one word to me, hushed, barely audible. "Run," she hissed, before shoving me the way my head was turned then disappearing the opposite direction. My body moved instantly, all the while my eyes widening as I recognized the voice of the first person that told me I was human. I realized at that moment that it _was_ too quiet, the door _shouldn't_ have been open and this was the only chance I would _ever get to escape._

Not all dreams come true, and unfortunately for me, I had few dreams to begin with.

There were men there, through the exit—armed men. As soon as they saw me they were hot on my heels, and one of them grabbed me.

I had only entered android mode once. It was a week-long functionality test, so very little happened with it. I knew that I would enter android mode if I didn't eat or sleep, but no one ever told me that it could activate at other times, too.

Everything happened so fast. It was all a blur. One moment I was being grabbed, the next my attacker was writhing on the ground. The other man with him looked, stunned, at his fallen comrade's body, before raising his gun and firing at me. Time seemed to slow down as a screen I had never seen before flooded my vision, pinpointing each bullet and weaving my body away in the nick of time every time. Unfortunately, one of the projectiles grazed my skin as it passed, but I couldn't feel it in that moment.

My heart began to race as I watched myself charge forward, targeting this human's vitals and pressure points like I'd been training to do it all my life. I turned his arm behind his back, kneed him in the stomach and twisted his neck all in one smooth movement, not having any input in telling my body what to do. The robot had taken over.

I kept running down the hall, knowing that more men would be on me at any moment, and then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. The glass. Nightmarish memories immediately clouded my senses, making me still in my tracks. He was here. I screamed at the robot to go at it. The robot, to my amazement, responded immediately, running to the mechanism that I knew controlled what got in and out. I watched my hands input codes that I had never seen before in perfect rhythm and, suddenly, the glass barrier disappeared, sliding into the ground and leaving behind a small body. My heart stopped. My breathing stopped. Everything about me stopped and I stared at the boy, the one that was supposed to be the same as me, completely unchanged from the last day I saw him.

**THAT WAS SUSPENSEFUL, DAH?**

**I know, I know. A short chapter to start out with, but I couldn't help myself! Besides, it was a setup chapter. I am totally allowed to get away with that. /shot**

**I'm not entirely sure where this is going to go. So please, review! I would, like, srsly dig it if you gave me your input on the story or just told me how you think I'm doing so far!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Disappear

**Chapter two is here! And it's 3300 words this time! Instead of that wimpy little 2100 word intro. XDD**

**These characters have such different personalities that anything I've written before. It's kind of hard to write, but also exhilarating at the same time. Hopefully I can figure out something concrete for them soon.**

**Don't own Vocaloid. Enjoy~!**

RE: Birth

Chapter 2: Disappear

I wanted everything to stop so I could just stare on in a sort of expectant disbelief. He looked so young. But… when he talked to me in my head, it was like we were the same. I wasn't talking to a little kid, and yet, I was looking at one right then. I should have known it was all my imagination.

The robot rasped, "COME ON," in its metallic voice before grabbing the boy's arm and running again. _I_ didn't know where it was going, but it seemed to have a pretty good idea: the window.

Every cell of my human body screamed to turn around. I had no idea what floor we were on in this building, but, whatever it was, it was high. We would surely die if—

We jumped.

Glass shattered around us. My arms wrapped tightly around the boy as we entered a state of free fall. Another screen filled my vision as the robot appeared to be counting the floors, so quickly that I couldn't keep up with it.

I felt the blood begin to drain from my body; not in the way that makes your skin pale, but literally draining from my limbs. I had no idea where it was going and no time to think about it because the next second I was knocked out cold.

FULL AUTOMATION MODE ACTIVATED.

ASSESSING…

ASSESSING…

ASSESSMENT COMPLETE.

RETURNING INTERNAL FLUIDS…

RETURN COMPLETE.

EXTERNAL DAMAGES: MODERATE

INTERNAL DAMAGES: MODERATE

SENDING OUT REPARATION CELLS. (ONGOING)

BONE DAMAGES: MILD

CELL GROWTH ENHANCEMENT ACTIVATED.

PAIN RECEPTORS: OFF

ADRENALINE MODE ACTIVATED.

AWAKENING HUMAN HOST.

AWAKENING…

AWAKENING…

AWAKENING FAILED.

AWAKENING…

AWAKENING ACHIEVED VIA OUTSIDE STIMULATION.

ENTERING SEMI-AUTOMATIC MODE.

I huffed and rubbed my head. It didn't really hurt so I assumed that I was okay. I opened my eyes to see the bo—ah, Len, I suppose—sitting over me with terror in his big blue eyes, but he didn't seem hurt. I sat up, not entirely on my accord because my movements all sounded to be run mechanically, making odd whirring sounds as I looked over my arms and legs.

I noticed that it was now light out. The sun had only just begun to rise when we leapt through the window. It could have been minutes or it could have been an hour; there was no way to tell. But what I did know that it was extremely suspicious that no one was yet coming for us, which could mean they either hadn't made it down yet, or they thought we were dead, and were sending down surgeons to cut open the remains. Neither case sounded like something I wanted to be around for.

"What's happening?" The b—Len asked.

I tried to answer him, "I don't know," but my voice wouldn't work right, so I just hung my head and thought it really loudly.

"I don't know either," he admitted. My head and eyes snapped up at him, bewilderment crossing my features.

_You mean, you could really hear that?_ I shot.

He tilted his head at me. "I've always been able to hear you, Rin. Didn't you know that?"

I shook my head. _We don't have time for this now. We've got to find a way away from here._

"But where?"

_Anywhere! We just need to __**run**__._

At that, I stood myself the rest of the way up, grabbed Len's wrist and took off. The city that's lights I had adored so much from the inside of the glass was so far away from down here. It would take a lot of running.

Darkness was beginning to wash over the thinly wooded area; we hadn't stopped moving.

"Rin, our coordinates say that we're going too far east. We'll end up passing the city at this rate," Len huffed, his voice growing more metallic with each word.

_Maybe now is a good time to rest. You sound tired,_ I suggested.

MAJOR BODY REPARATIONS COMPLETE.

MANUAL MODE ACTIVATED.

PAIN RECEPTORS SWITCHED TO "ON."

I fell over. My muscles ached, my head was throbbing, my ears were ringing. I groaned and rolled onto my back.

"Rin! Are you alright?" Len yelped, rushing down next to me.

"I feel like I just jumped out of a building," I muttered.

Len looked almost as surprised as me that I suddenly started talking. "Maybe we should stop moving for the night," he pondered.

"No!" I protested, trying to force myself up again. But I could hardly move. That and Len was holding me down with his surprisingly-strong-for-a-little-boy arms.

"Stop it. You'll make it worse."

I hissed in annoyance and relaxed. "I don't even know what's going on. Why were we there? Why are we _here_? Why is _any of this happening_?" I yelled at the world, stress seeping into my voice.

Len was quiet for a long moment. "You sound so different… when you talk out loud," He said. "It's like we don't know each other."

I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came out. I exhaled and turned my head to the side. _I could say the same for you_, I thought, quietly. To myself. "…We're not the same anymore," I said finally.

"Not the same."

"I don't know. It's hard to explain. It's this… fantasy that I had. It started out eight years ago, when I had to go away." My voice became very small as I continued to talk.

Len looked down and away, not replying.

"You don't talk like your age. And I don't mean that by, 'Wow, you're really smart for a kid.' It's like…"

"My brain grew up and my body didn't," he said, resentment growing in his voice.

I didn't have anything I could say to that so I just let things stay quiet for a little while longer.

"What was that back there?" Len questioned. "I remember being outside of that glass then suddenly you were running me through halls and jumping out of buildings."

I shook my head. "I don't know," I admitted. "Someone tried to grab me and somehow android mode was activated."

"Android mode? Rin, what in the world are you talking about?"

My eyes widened and I stared at him, making myself get up so I could look him straight in the face, regardless my protesting muscles. "What do you mean 'what am I talking about'? Don't you know what we are?" I breathed.

"'What we_ are_'? We're people, Rin! Living, breathing people!" he snapped, glowering at me.

I grabbed him by the shoulders, my body shaking. "'People' do not suddenly lose control of their bodies to a hunk of metal living inside of them," I growled. "'_People_' do not kill men and dodge bullets with their eyes closed. 'PEOPLE' do not jump out of twenty story buildings and survive! _Don't you get it, Len!?_ '_PEOPLE_' don't just stop aging when they don't eat. We are not 'people,' Len! _We are science projects_!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the empty forest. "We don't get to have the _privilege _of being called 'people.' We aren't safe. They don't cut 'people' open just to see if they'll get better," I whispered. "I only wish—" My voice caught in my throat. "Í could only _wish_ that we could be called 'people'."

Realizing I was still gripping Len's shoulders, I let go and let myself fall back to the ground again. I felt something wet on my face and reached up to wipe the water from my eyes. I sniffed and turned my head to the side away from him. I sensed him reaching out to me, only to pull his hand back and sit still.

"I've never…" he began suddenly, "I've never gotten bored inside my head." He paused softly, deciding what to say. "There were always these three voices I would hear in my head; yours, mine, and a third one that never felt quite… right. Almost like it was made up by someone else. No one ever told me what it was. It never stopped talking, though… It's driven me insane before."

"You can… talk to it?" I asked, not moving from my spot.

"You can't?"

I didn't answer. Instead I closed my eyes and hoped for sleep to come quickly. If I had to stop running now, I at least wanted to avoid the nighttime.

I was frozen that morning. The temperature brought back flashbacks of the cold mornings in the white room. I tried to push them back as best I could, but each time I would find myself falling into one, caught in the nightmarish stage of sleep where I only wanted to wake up as I dreamt, but when awake I was too tired to even open my eyes. The cycle was endless. And merciless.

I felt Len prodding my arm, trying to rouse me, surely, but I couldn't move. Images of being swallowed by blood, bright lights smiting me from all angles, and seeing my own twisted body in the mirror flashed in front of the eyes that I wanted, desperately, to open. As I did every cold morning that held me in its bony claws.

Then, I felt small, but warm, arms wrap around me, one warming my forehead as the other draped across my shoulders. I forced my tear-crusted eyes open and finally started to relax as I processed the unfamiliar setting. _It wasn't real,_ I told myself. _None of it was real. It was all just a bad dream_.

I started to push myself up, not letting my eyelids fall again until I was sitting up all the way. My arms and legs didn't hurt anymore. That was good. I looked back at Len, who was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked in his high voice. It almost made me cringe.

I nodded and stood up wordlessly. I never liked talking after I woke up. My observers sometimes asked me what my dreams were right as I awoke and they were still fresh in my head, as if they couldn't just peek into my brain and see for themselves. I would always say that I couldn't remember them. They looked at me with disappointment and recorded it on their clipboards, the pens they had making scratching noises on the paper that pounded my ears with bad memories I would have to shun away.

Len averted his eyes and pointed in a direction behind him. "That way," he said. "That's the fastest route."

I trusted his sense of direction and continued not to speak. Instead I turned my face toward the white sky and suppressed a shudder. It looked like a rain.

The sun had begun to set again when we first saw the edge of the gray tree trunks. Our movement had been less hasty throughout this day, in contrast to the day before. There was an air of unease, dejection that hung around us worse than the scattered showers that tried to freeze our joints. Our only company was the rain and the mushy padding of leaves against our bare feet. That day never seemed to get any warmer.

Beyond the outline of erect corpses was the first road I'd ever seen. I already knew, somehow, what a road was, what it was made out of, what it was used for, but I had never seen one before. I set my foot on it gingerly, even though I knew it wouldn't hurt me, but sudden feelings of doubt and compulsive fears of the foreign substance flooded my thoughts, a phenomena that I never recalled experiencing before. It felt a little warmer than the mushy leaves, but that may have been my imagination with how numb all of my everything was. I gripped Len's hand as tightly as I could manage and sprinted across, more obsessive terrors of cars materializing out of nothing and running us over threatening me from the corners of my mind.

A steady drizzle had been washing over us for the past fifteen minutes or so. Each step was harder to take than the last as we slowly made our way to the concrete sidewalks that claimed civilization was near. Dreary streetlights paved our tracks. I kept my head hung low, only glancing up once or twice to see the gray, identical houses were increasing in numbers and decreasing in yard space. We must have been on the outskirts of the city, where the people were almost as poor and frowned upon as we were.

"SOMEONE IS APPROACHING," Len said, cold and robotic. Something inside me, the last fluid thing in my body, tensed. I hadn't even realized how tired he was.

"Hey!" I heard a girl call out in front of us. She was wearing a brown coat and gray jeans. She waved at us with gloved hands as she ran in the rain.

I didn't say anything, but I stopped walking and let her come to us, no idea as to what kind of expression my numb features wore. If my knees weren't locked in place, I would have fallen at the sight of her.

She had long, blonde hair that stretched down her back and piercing blue eyes.

I glanced down at Len to see him staring straight through the girl, totally expressionless.

"You two," she panted, "need to get out of the rain." She held herself up on her knees. "Please, come back with me to my house."

I didn't have the energy to move my lips. I blinked slowly at her, almost unable to open my eyes again after closing them.

"Please," she breathed.

I barely managed to move my head in a nod. The girl looked happy, for some reason, to be taking us to her home. I didn't understand why someone should be happy about that, but I didn't question her. All I could think about was the relief of sitting down in a place that wasn't cold.

She didn't live very far away. That was nice. An older woman with dark hair standing inside, who I assumed to be her mother, stared at Len and me with what looked like disbelief mixed with recognition. I didn't understand that, either, but again, I didn't have the energy to ask questions.

"Do you… mind if we have two more join us for dinner?" the blonde girl requested.

Her mother stuttered, "O-of course." She scrambled over to the two of us and dragged us into the heat of the quaint building. I felt my skin begin to melt and a grin would have crossed my lips had they not been so cracked.

In seconds we were stripped down then wrapped tightly in blankets in front of a heater in the living room, the woman not even bothering to ask our permission to disrobe us. As if I would have said no. The girl went upstairs to fetch towels while her mother made herself busy filling two buckets with hot water, which she promptly stuck our feet into. The girl returned with an armful of towels which were used in every which way to cover us, warm us and dry us off.

"Lily, would you fetch some of your clothes for the girl to wear, please?" her mother requested.

"Sure, um, what about the boy?" she replied.

"Just… get him a big t-shirt for now."

Lily nodded and trotted back up the stairs.

"I'll go get you something to eat really fast," her mother mumbled. "Oh, and my name is Prima. Just call me if you need something."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, basking in the warmth. I opened my eyes again to look at Len. His gaze was empty as he watched the subtle glow of the heater.

"I got you two some chicken stew. I hope you're okay with that," Prima said, returning quickly. I nodded gratefully, sipping at it so that my throat would be wet enough to talk. "What happened to you two? Were you running away from home or…?" she trailed off, seeming jumbled.

I couldn't think of anything to say without giving away information I was afraid to give, so I just avoided eye contact and shrugged.

"Oh, I see," she concluded.

"Prima, I got the clothes," Lily announced, joining the group again. Wait, so they aren't related? Daughters don't usually call their mothers by their first names.

"Okay, good. You, um… you didn't give me your name did you?" Prima directed toward me.

"Rin," I answered. "Rin and Len."

"Rin, you can change in the bathroom right back there," Prima informed, pointing behind her.

I nodded and struggled to my feet before following her finger. I'd never worn real clothes before. I could only recall white hospital gowns in my past. These were sweatpants and a t-shirt. I can't say that it wasn't invigorating.

I made my way back to the living room, hoping that nothing was on backwards, and saw that Len was clothed and starting to look more like his old self.

"Len was just telling us that he was eleven years old," Prima informed brightly.

I shot a glance at him. _Eleven_, I thought. _I thought you were younger than that._

_They didn't keep me frozen the__** whole**__ time_, Len replied smart-assedly

_I was sure you looked the same as when I left, though_, I pondered.

_You must have a bad memory_. Len mentally stuck his tongue out at me.

"Rin? Did you hear me?" Prima said. I snapped my head back toward her.

"No, sorry. I spaced out," I apologized.

"I was just asking how old you are," Prima explained.

"Oh, ah, I'm sixteen."

"Oh? You're close to Lily's age, then," she noted.

"I'm eighteen," Lily added.

A question suddenly brought itself to the front of my mind. "Um, I don't mean to be a bother, but, would you mind telling us… where we are?" I asked timidly. "And, ah, when is it?"

Prima and Lily looked taken aback, exchanging a glance. "You're outside the city of Ultimatum. It's September 29th, 2034," Lily answered slowly. "A Friday."

"Ultimatum," I mumbled to myself.

"Yes, it's named after the city's judicial district," Lily added on.

_Ultimatum: noun: a final, uncompromising demand or set of terms, rejection often leading to cutting ties with the opposing party or use of force to fulfill demands_, Len thought monotonously. Or maybe it was the robot.

"Where are you two from? Where did you go to school?" Prima inquired.

"School?" I posed, tilting my head. "Um… nowhere."

"O-okay… Were you and your brother homeschooled, then?" she continued.

"My bro—?" She thought we were related. "Uh y-yes I suppose you could say that." I looked down at Len as he turned his head up toward me. I supposed we seemed… similar. We were both blond with blue eyes, but in very different ways. Len's hair was a light, golden color and his eyes were abnormally vivid. I was like a desaturated version of him, my hair dusty and my eyes borderline gray. I felt like there used to be a time where we were more similar in appearance, a time where everything took on a comforting warm hue. The world was too blue outside.

"So I guess that you won't be in the system yet, then. That will make things more difficult." What was the system? "Oh, Rin and Len, what is your surname?"

"Our… surname?" I said tentatively.

"Yes, you know, your last name. We are Lily and Prima _Kagamine_ so that means you must be…?"

"I-I don't know," I fumbled.

"What was that?"

"We don't have one," Len spoke up coolly.

"What?" Lily chuckled. "You can't just _not have_ a last name."

Len looked at her dead in the eyes and didn't say a word.

"Wait, so then if you don't have a home, you don't know what _year_ it is, you don't _have a family name_," Lily started dumbfounded, "then what in the world are you two?"

"Simple," Len insisted with a smile. "We don't exist."

**I love that last line.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter two! I still, honest to goodness, have no clue what is going to happen next. If anyone has any suggestions, please, feel free to review and tell me. Or, you know, you can just review and say you got nuthin'! That's cool too…**

**I have started to make a graphic novel sort of thing for this story on deviantART, except with original characters because I really like this storyline, even though I don't know what's happening. If you wanna check it out, username is sexywhales! :DD**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
